


Phonetics

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: But kind of fun, Gen, German is difficult, Idek is this fluff or really just gen, a tiny pairinghint if you squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: German seems even more difficult than English, with those phonetics Sou doesn't even think his mouth could create.





	

If there's something Sou admires about Marius, besides how freaking tall he is, it's that he speaks several languages. He doesn't tell Marius of course, since he brags enough about it as it is, but he's secretly still amazed when Marius says a sentence in perfect English one moment and then speaks to his grandmother on the phone in German the next.

German seems even more difficult than English, with those phonetics Sou doesn't even think his mouth could create.

But then, when he's at Marius' place and talking to his sister who's home for dinner while Marius is in the shower, and she says Marius' name in the German accent it's meant to be said, he finds himself wanting to give it a go.

"Could you teach me to pronounce his name?" He asks her, and even though her initial expression is one of surprise, it quickly fades into a knowing smile as she agrees.

Sou likes Marilena, she's nice and easy to talk to, but that doesn't help when she ruthlessly laughs herself to tears when he tries his hardest at that swallowing r-sound. Marius' mother isn't any better even though she must understand his struggle, but she just laughs and tells Sou that it's sweet of him to try but she's never bothered with correct pronunciation and she's doing fine.

He gives up before Marius comes out of the shower, figuring that if Marius hears him fail _everyone_ will hear about it tomorrow, and thankfully the whole thing isn't mentioned during dinner.

But he keeps practising for another few days, hearing Marilena's way of saying it on repeat in his head and in the end, he thinks he's actually done it.

He plans on just name-dropping it in a sentence where he normally would use Marius' name, but he's so excited that he manages it that he can't keep himself from grabbing Marius' arm first thing he does when he enters the dressing room the next day.

"Hey." He says, and he can't keep the excited smile from his face. "I practised something."

Marius looks at him curiously and smiles back in that confused way he normally does when he doesn't understand. "Okay? What?"

"Marius." Sou says before he can get any second thoughts that maybe he forgot how to do it after all, and it comes out pretty good, almost swallowing that r and not a hint of a u after the s.

Marius' eyes widen so much in surprise Sou can't help but laugh at him, then finds himself embraced in a tight hug as Marius squeals. "Sou-chan! That was so good!"

Sou just laughs, a little embarrassed about the whole thing now and he pushes at Marius for him to let go.

Once he's finally released he sees Fuma standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow, and it just makes him laugh more.

"Who taught you?" Marius inquires, smiling widely and Sou confesses that Marilena did and he practised at Marius' house.

"But why?" Marius goes on, laying his hands on Sou's shoulders like he needs to display his appreciation physically.

Sou just shrugs, not entirely sure himself. "Seemed fun to try. I probably can't say it again though do you know for how long I practised?"

"Aww that's okay, you're so sweet!" Marius tells him and pulls him into another hug. "Besides, I like how you say my name no matter how you say it."

Sou rolls his eyes even though his face is squished against Marius' cardigan and can't help but think that Marius has been spending too much time with Kento.

"Get a room." He hears Fuma say and can't keep from bursting out laughing while Marius tells Fuma he's just jealous nobody makes any effort to say _his_ name.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
